


Run

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mating, Mating Rituals, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He’s the youngest Alpha son of the pack and his life is about to change.





	Run

He’d always loved to run.

Since he was a kid, he’d run everywhere, to the point his older brother called him ‘Forrest’ in jest. With running came a feeling of being free, something he couldn’t seem to grasp when he was standing still. His mom encouraged it; his father only used to sternly remind him “you can run as fast as you want, kiddo, but you cannot outrun who you are supposed to be”.

Sam hadn’t understood that until he presented as Alpha. It was expected, just like his brother Dean, that he would go on to head one of the largest families in their community. He was a Winchester and with that name came a responsibility that he couldn’t outrun.

To tell the truth, he didn’t really want to.

He hadn’t expected an arranged mating to be for him but the second he laid eyes on her, Sam was lost.

Y/N was the sole Omega of a pack that lived further north, one-time rivals. The days of war between packs and territory were over - now, packs mixed freely and the Winchester’s pack was no different. There were still traditions of course, arranged matings being one of those that clung on.

The summer run was one of Sam’s favorites. Their community was lucky enough to be surrounded by lush woodlands and expansive wilderness; when the moon hung high in the sky and the whole pack was together, it was almost ethereal.

He just had to get through dinner first.

“When’s lover girl gettin’ here?” Dean asked teasingly, nudging his brother sharply enough that Sam almost lost his fork.

“Tomorrow,” Sam muttered, sparing the older youth a dark look. “And don’t call her that.”

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “Man, you’re lucky. She coulda been a dog.”

“Dean!” Mary snapped, glaring at her son across the table. “Don’t be so rude. Y/N is a lovely young lady.” The eldest of her sons had the grace to look sheepish and returned to spearing his peas violently. “Didn’t you speak to Bobby, John?”

John Winchester looked up from the paper he’d been reading, peering over at his wife. “Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, folding the newspaper up. “I called him this morning. Y/N was due to leave last night.”

“She’s coming on her own?” Sam choked, unintentionally slamming his fist onto the table.

“Relax, Sam. She’s like, twenty. She’ll be fine, right, Dad?” Dean looked up from the murder of his vegetables and John nodded, cutting a chunk from his steak. “Geez, Sam, don’t treat the girl like she’s made of glass or something. Trust me -” He shook his head, chuckling. “Only pisses ‘em off.”

Glaring at his brother, Sam laid his cutlery down, sending a worried glance to his mother. “Isn’t it dangerous for an Omega to be out there? What about…” He didn’t want to say it. Humans. It wasn’t a correct term - they were all human, in part. Werewolves were just another part of the evolutionary chain but that didn’t mean there was no threat from those who didn’t understand their way of life.

“Y/N is a very capable young woman,” John drawled. “Bobby said she was fine, I’m inclined to take his word on it.”

Sam sat back, contemplating his father’s words. He wasn’t wrong - Y/N was… something else entirely. Sam still hadn’t put his finger on it, even though he’d spent plenty of time with her. She was his dad’s best friend’s niece and he’d been taken with her since he was twelve and she’d hit him over the head with a baseball bat for knocking over her painting. This would be her third summer, and this time, she wouldn’t have to leave.

“She’s gonna have you by the short and curlies,” Dean whispered, smirking in his direction. She already does, Sam thought dozily.

“That’s enough, Dean.” John’s commanding voice shut him up him instantly, even as Mary gave her husband an exasperated look. “Finish up. We don’t want to be late for the run.”

The rest of the meal was finished in a comfortable silence. Sam finished first, eager to get going as the moon was already casting an eerie light on the yard. Dean wasn’t far behind him, both of them taking off before their parents.

“Where’s Cassie? I thought she was coming for dinner,” Sam queried, dropping heavily onto the porch steps to remove his boots.

“She promised her mom she’d look after Matthew,” Dean replied, looking up at the few clouds gathering in the sky, worry creasing the space between his eyebrows. “I really hope it doesn’t rain.”

“Yeah,” Sam snorted, throwing his sock at his brother, “you smell bad enough already.”

Dean bared his teeth, stripping down to his shorts. The night was warm, the air a little thick with the threat of the aforementioned rain but Sam had checked the forecast religiously for the last week. It wouldn’t rain until morning - by that time, he wouldn’t have to worry about the combination of fur and water.

“Have fun!” Mary called, stepping out onto the porch. “No fighting!”

Both boys grinned back at her.

Their parents didn’t run anymore. John couldn’t, after a nasty injury he’d sustained hunting, he just wasn’t strong enough. Not many of the elders did run anymore - it was left to the young and those still able.

Sam couldn’t imagine never running again.

“Let’s go, loser,” Dean yelled, taking off into the woods, his long legs carrying him over the boundary into the thick brush. With a look back, Sam waved at his mom, running after his brother. By the time he caught up, Dean was laughing, jumping over rocks and bounding off trees.

Up ahead, he could hear the howls of the others. It triggered something in him, the primal ancient instinct taking over and he felt the change. Big hands became huge paws, floppy hair transforming into thick brown fur and when the brothers emerged into the clearing, their human forms were obliterated. In their place, two huge wolves, biggest of the pack, both of them covered in dark fur. It was easy to tell the difference between them - Sam was a shade lighter and his eyes were golden. Dean’s pelt was almost black in places and his eyes were not entirely golden; flecks of green shone in the moonlight, giving his eyes a slight glow.

Sam lowered his muzzle to the ground and sniffed before lifting his head and howling loudly. The rest of the pack joined in, the sound echoing through the forest for miles around.

Some of the younger wolves didn’t have the restraint of the adults and broke away, sprinting off through the trees, diving and chasing each other. The whole group moved off, deeper into the wilderness, breaking off into smaller clusters. A few older females watched over the pups, some of them content to play and roughhouse in the undergrowth rather than run. Mated pairs drifted away on their own, but Sam… Sam ran.

The wind coasted through his fur as his paws barely touched the ground, the scenery flying by. Before long, he approached the gorge, a thick crack in the earth some twenty meters deep, at least ten across, with a fast-flowing river at the bottom.

He didn’t stop.

Effortlessly, he glided over the gorge, yipping happily when he touched down on the other side, skidding to a halt in the dirt. Looking back, he saw three other pack members running adjacent to the gorge and he took off again, running parallel.

At the far end, near where the gorge became narrow, Sam crossed back, joining up with the rest of the runners. Dean was at the rear, playfully running beside Cassie, the Omega he’d been with since high school.

The moon disappeared behind the clouds and Sam slowed to a stop, climbing to the top of a small rock pile. The rest of the wolves kept going and for a moment, he closed his eyes, lifting his nose into the thick summer air, sniffing the breeze.

A long low-pitched howl made him turn his head.

She was white from ears to paws, her fur almost shimmering when the moon came back out, the rays lighting up the small clearing she was standing in. Sam stared, his long tongue rolling out of his mouth as he panted, dropping lighting back to the ground from his perch.

Making his way toward her, Sam paused a few yards away, tilting his head as he recognized her scent. She took a step forward, stretching out to sniff gingerly, whining when she recognized him in return.

Excitement got the better of him and he jumped playfully, circling her. Her reaction was bewilderment - she sat back on her hind legs, regarding him like a mother would her pup and Sam stopped dead, ears pointing straight up.

Y/N moved, sticking her butt up in the air with a wiggle, her front paws stretched out. He only had a split second of warning before she jumped, both of them rolling across the dirty floor, nipping playfully at each other.

Sam took off running and she followed, both of them barking as they ran, calling to each other, weaving through the trees.

He didn’t know how long they were going.

The sun started to edge over the horizon and Sam felt weariness in his bones. Stopping at the edge of the forest, he looked back, seeing Y/N padding toward him. He’d stay at his parent’s house tonight for the last time; tomorrow he’d be hers and she’d be his.

Yipping softly, Y/N pressed her canine form against him, nuzzling up underneath his chin. Sam remained still, letting her imprint her scent onto his.

“Sam?”

Dean was already inside. He stepped out onto the porch and Sam gave Y/N a sorrowful look.

“You made it!” Dean called cheerily, waving as he moved down onto the lawn. Sam’s discarded boots were gone, probably placed inside by his mom. 

The air around them shifted as Y/N did and Sam followed suit, smiling at her and taking her hand. She was dressed in a simple cotton dress, her feet bare, like his. “Hey,” she whispered softly, squeezing his fingers.

“Hey.” He couldn’t keep the dopey grin off his face.

“You two lovebirds about done?” Dean scolded, folding his arms across his chest. “Come on. You got your whole lives for this smooshy stuff.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at home?”

Shrugging, Dean chewed his bottom lip. “Mom wanted me here to start early. Which is in about three hours. I need sleep, man, I ain’t as young as I used to be.”

Y/N tugged on Sam’s arm, pulling him down far enough that she could kiss his cheek. “I should get back to Ellen’s,” she whispered, reluctantly pulling away. “I’ll see you in a few hours.” Sam smiled, catching her before she could get out of reach, dragging her into a deep kiss that made Dean grimace in disgust.

“See you soon,” he promised, rubbing his nose against hers.

She backed away, her eyes shining as she watched him before she turned on her heel and jogged across the lawn.

“Laters!” Dean called, waving pointlessly.

Sam was practically floating as he crossed the yard to the porch, looking down the street with a sigh. “Man, I got lucky.”

“Say that when she’s pregnant and tearing your head off,” Dean muttered bitterly.

“Is that why you’re here?” Sam asked, blinking at his brother. “Is Cassie -”

“Ssh!” The elder brother punched the younger’s arm, glaring at him. “I haven’t told Mom yet. She’s gonna freak. And she’s only a couple months.”

“Wow, dude,” Sam whispered, “congratulations. I mean, you’re gonna have a few months of hell -”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean cut him off, holding the door open, “Get your ass inside.”

* * *

Lawrence wasn’t what she’d expected the first time she’d come here, years ago. Back then, she hadn’t known anything about being an Omega, about being part of a pack, not properly. All she’d cared about was dolls, makeup and Disney On Ice.

Y/N was kinda glad she’d grown out of… most of that. She still wouldn’t say no to Disney On Ice.

That was ten years ago and Lawrence hadn’t changed much. It was a small town, at least half of the population was her kind. They didn’t have that in many places anymore. Her town of less than 200,000 only had fifty werewolves in residence, and that was one of the larger ratios.

“How you feelin’?”

Jo placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and Y/N smiled, nodding. “Pretty good. A little tired.”

“Well, what do you expect?” Ellen chided from her spot at the sink, her hands submerged in dirty dishwater. “You drove all that way, on your own no less, then go straight out to run around with those boys -” She shook her head, giving the younger woman a disapproving glare. “Never used to be like that in my day.”

“Come on, Mom,” Jo argued, sitting opposite Y/N at the table. “I remember you telling me about the night of your senior prom.”

Ellen gave her daughter a challenging look. “Keep going, Joanna-Beth, and see where it lands ya.” Sinking in her seat, Jo grumbled under her breath, stabbing her fork into her eggs. “I spoke to Jenny, the woman who runs the community college in town, and she’s happy for you to take the receptionist job until something else comes up.”

Y/N nodded, cutting into her bacon. “Thanks, Ellen. It’s nice here, the town being so close knit. We don’t really have that back home.”

“I remember Sioux Falls being such a tiny little town,” the older woman mused. “Seems like we’re losin’ numbers every day.” It was a delicate subject and no one wanted to go into it. Werewolves were becoming less common - they weren’t hunted anymore, but with the watering down of bloodlines, with less and less Omegas…

Werewolves would be extinct before the century was out.

“What are you wearing tonight?” Jo asked excitedly and Y/N’s cheeks heated up.

Tonight was the annual summer festival, the last night of the full moon in August. It was a town-wide celebration, with everyone coming together on Braxon Field, just outside the city limits. Mary Winchester was head of the committee and it was the first night Y/N would get to spend alone with Sam.

Well, the first one anyone knew about anyway.

“The white one,” Y/N confessed, leaning in a little. “Mary suggested it when I stayed last summer.” Jo’s eyebrows arched as she recalled the dress Y/N had worn to last year’s festival.

“I still don’t understand why John left it this long,” Ellen muttered, finally sitting down beside you. “I mean, you’ve spent the last two summers here -”

“It was my choice,” Y/N interrupted. “Sam wasn’t done with college. And I… I wasn’t ready.” It was a lie. She’d been ready since the moment she presented. “Besides, it’s not a light decision and Uncle Bobby made it clear I didn’t have to do this. Sam and I wanted to make sure it was the right connection.”

The way she said it sounded so mature but Jo snorted a laugh, giving Y/N a funny look. “Yeah, the right connection.”

Y/N glared at her. “How’s Ash, Jo?” she spat, landing her friend right in it. Ellen’s head snapped round so fast, Y/N thought she might have gotten whiplash.

“Ash? That boy from the bar?”

“He’s not a boy,” Jo defended, growling at Y/N, who smiled triumphantly.

A flash of lightning lit up the kitchen and all three woman stared at the window in dismay as rain started to hammer down outside. “Oh, shit,” Ellen groaned, getting to her feet. “We best hope this is over quick.”

* * *

The storm was brief, thankfully enough, and by nightfall, Y/N and Jo were on their way to Braxon Field, following the fairy lights strung up along the road. There were groups of other people, families, teens, couples, all heading in the same direction and Y/N couldn’t help but feel a twinge of excitement.

She’d loved the last two festivals and had been looking forward to this one since last year, after Sam had officially asked her to stay.

Being away from him had been torture, if she was honest with herself.

Dean and Cassie were sat by the gate, greeting their friends and others they knew from town. Inside the gate, everything was lit up - there were small rides and stalls, a dance floor and a local live band. On one end of the field, a hay bale maze was set up, with screaming kids running riot as they got lost inside.

“Hey, Y/N, Jo!” Dean called, waving at them before jumping down. He hugged Jo first, then Y/N, smiling at her. “Damn, my brother is a lucky guy.”

“You know where he is?” Y/N asked eagerly and Dean chuckled.

“Yeah. He’s over by the bounce house. I think he was watching Jack while Kelly was dealing with the coconut stall.”

Y/N’s eyes dragged over the field, looking for Sam in the crowd. She spotted him, right where Dean said, holding a pair of Spiderman sneakers that wouldn’t fit his big toe. Jo shoved her forward, giggling. “Go get your Alpha, girl.”

Sam had already seen her, although he wasn’t moving from his spot, grinning wildly in her direction. He waved, one long lanky arm swinging above the crowd and Y/N started toward him, smiling right back.

“Hey,” she greeted, approaching him.

“Hey,” he returned, his eyes sweeping over her form. “You look beautiful.”

Her eyes sparkled at the compliment. “Nice sneakers.”

“Oh,” Sam looked down, “not mine. Obviously. I was watching Jack -”

A blur of motion nearly took her off of her feet as a small boy jumped right off the bounce house and collided with her, squealing. Jack was five, growing like a weed and was probably the most adorable little boy she’d ever met.

“Miss. Y/N!” he yelled, hugging her tightly around the middle. Y/N laughed, patting his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you too, buddy.”

Sam reached down, peeling the boy off of her, handing him his shoes. “You done bouncing?”

“Yeah,” Jack grinned, snatching his sneakers. “Suzie was pushing. I don’t like her.”

“Ah, young love,” Kelly announced, walking up behind Y/N. “Hi, Y/N. Good to see you back.”

“Hello, Kelly,” Y/N hugged the other woman, meeting Sam’s eyes over her shoulder. “It’s good to be back.”

Jack finally got his shoes on and ran to his mom, who scooped him up into her arms. “How long are you staying?” Kelly asked, smiling brightly at her. Y/N and Sam shared a look; he reached out to take her hand.

“Actually,” Y/N started, moving closer to the red-faced Alpha, “I’m not going back to Sioux Falls.”

Kelly’s eyes widened - Jack remained oblivious as he tugged on her hair. “Mommy, I want a corn dog.”

“Sure thing, honey,” she placated, shifting him from one hip to the other. “Well, I gotta say, guys, it’s about time. You guys make a wonderful couple.” Sam’s hand released Y/N’s, sliding up her back to pull her closer. Jack was wriggling now, his desperation for a corn dog making his patience with the grown ups run thin. “Thanks for watching him, Sam. Come on, trouble, let’s get you some food.”

Letting Jack down, Kelly grabbed his hand, walking him away from the young couple. Sam looked down at Y/N, the smile on his face accentuating his dimples. “I missed you,” he murmured, leaning to kiss her softly.

“Missed you too,” she hummed, sliding her hands through the thick hair at the base of his neck. “I wish I could have come sooner.”

“You’re here now. Although, if I’d known you were driving on your own -”

“Don’t start,” she chided, slapping his shoulder. “I’m capable of driving, Sam. Don’t be that Alpha.”

Sam chuckled, holding her close. “God, I wish we didn’t have to do this whole thing. Just wanna take you to bed now.”

Y/N’s smiled reached her eyes and she trailed her finger down his nose, booping it when she reached the end. “We’re gonna have all the time in world after this. No more sneaking around.” He groaned when her hips ground into him.

“Sam!” Dean’s voice made Sam grunt in irritation and he turned as his brother jogged toward them. He slowed to a halt, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. “Mom needs our help with something.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam nodded, leaning in to give Y/N one last chaste peck on the lips. “I’ll come find you.” She smiled, watching him leave. For a few minutes, she stood still, wondering what to do first.

“Y/N,” a silky voice drawled from behind her, a brunette stepping into view with her arms folded across her buxom chest, “I didn’t realize you were back already.”

Y/N’s expression turned cold and she stiffened, watching the other woman approach. “Ruby. Didn’t realize you hadn’t died of syphilis yet.”

Ruby sucked air through her teeth, amused at the insult. “Damn. Were you working on that for long?” Her eyes went past Y/N to the direction Sam had gone. “I didn’t get a chance to say hi to Sammy yet.”

“Why don’t you do everyone a favor and fuck off?” Y/N spat viciously.

Laughing, Ruby stepped a little closer. “You’re just frightened of the competition,” she hissed, tossing her hair back. Her perfume made Y/N’s nose sting and she scrunched her face up, moving back from the other woman.

“You smell like a whore’s closet,” she remarked, turning on her heel. Dealing with Ruby was the last thing she wanted to do - as the only Omega in the Winchester’s pack, she’d expected to be with Sam but he’d turned her down flat. As a result, Ruby had decided Y/N was public enemy number one and had been trying to seduce Sam whenever her back was turned.

“He was lonely all winter,” she called after her; Y/N froze in her tracks, glaring back. Ruby sniffed delicately, strolling closer. “Needed an Omega to warm his bed. And you weren’t here, sweetheart. Who do you think he turned to?”

“That’s enough,” Y/N growled, rage curling in the pit of her belly.

“It was for him,” Ruby dared continue.

She wanted to rip her throat out.

Across the field, Sam scented Y/N’s distress, jerking his head up from where his mom had him holding up a table while Dean fixed the leg. Cassie was stood by, her eyes fixed on the scene playing out beside the bounce house.

“Shit,” Sam grunted, concerned when he saw Y/N walking toward Ruby. “Dean, hurry up. We got a problem.”

“What?!” Dean called. “What’s going on?”

Mary had spotted the brewing trouble now and she grabbed Cassie’s arm. “Intervene. Before Y/N -” The two Omegas were moving, disappearing into the crowd. Cassie glanced at Mary, unsure of what was happening. “Dean, you need to hurry.”

Sam was panicking now, scanning the crowd, searching for the two Omegas but finding nothing. From the bounce house, they could have gone one of three directions - to the barn at the far side of the field, the marquee or -”

“The woods,” he mumbled, just as Dean emerged from under the table.

“What the hell is going on?” the elder Winchester brother demanded.

“Ruby,” Cassie explained quickly and Dean’s face darkened.

“Fucks sake, Sam. Thought you took care of that.”

“So did I,” Sam growled, releasing his hold on the table. “We gotta find them. Ruby will kill her if she thinks it’ll get her what she wants.”

Shooing at both her sons, Mary took Cassie’s hand. “We’ll check the marquee. Dean, go check the barn, Sam can take the woods. Do not tell your father.” Her eyes went to where John was sat at the bar with a few other men, drinking a large tankard of beer. “Go.”

Neither brother was about to argue with the Winchester matriarch; they instantly scrambled off, Dean heading for the barn and Sam toward the woods.

Sometimes, he regretted the day Ruby’s family had moved to Lawrence. Originally, John had been pleased with another Omega but when it became clear that Ruby was a devious little bitch, Sam had told his father he wouldn’t even consider it.

He just had to hope that Ruby didn’t hurt Y/N before he could find them.

* * *

Y/N didn’t stop walking until they were far away from the festival, the cheery sounds still audible through the forest. She narrowed her eyes when Ruby drew a stop in the small clearing between four large trunks.

“You sure you wanna do this, princess?” the brunette teased. “You’re not exactly a pack girl.”

“Just because I don’t roll around with the animals,” Y/N countered, “doesn’t mean I can’t wipe the floor with you.”

Ruby laughed, shaking her head, her long hair flowing around her. “Honey, you’re a city girl. Daddy had you all pampered back in Shit Falls but this is my town.” She smiled, cruelly. “Sam’s going to be my Alpha. He may as well already be.”

Sam wouldn’t have touched her with a ten foot barge pole and Y/N knew it. He despised the girl and definitely would not have gone knotting her behind Y/N’s back. Seething, she clenched her fists. Ruby’s smile stretched her lips and she stretched out her arms.

She changed before Y/N could process, and the heavy weight of Ruby’s canine form slammed into her, sending her flying into a tree. Shaking away the disorientation, she shifted, meeting Ruby bite for bite. The two Omegas clawed at each other, snarling, biting, trying any way they could to put the other down.

Carnage greeted Sam when he finally reached them. Behind him, Dean was already catching up, worry etching lines into his forehead as he heard what was going on.

“Stay back!” Sam yelled, shielding himself behind a tree as the wolves fought viciously.

Y/N was the smaller of the two. She wasn’t born and raised in the backwater towns and she’d never been in a fight in her life. But when Sam peeked around the trunk, cringing at the blood staining her white fur, he noted with relief that Ruby was getting just as much as she gave.

Dean stopped a few meters away, eyes wide as he saw the fight. “Sam!”

“We can’t get involved, Dean,” Sam pleaded, despite knowing he and Dean could easily separate the two. “I think… I think Y/N challenged her.” His brother’s jaw dropped and Sam knew he was thinking the same thing. “Get Mom.”

“What about Dad?” Dean rebutted, shaking his head. “Dad’s the -”

“No, Dean. Mom. Get Mom.” Waving an arm, Sam jumped out of the way as Ruby slammed Y/N into the tree protecting him, splintering it. Dean took off running and Sam scrambled to a safe distance. Ruby had Y/N pinned, snapping her jaws inches from the other Omega’s face.

He didn’t know what to do. Y/N dug her back paws into Ruby’s belly, making the larger female yelp and jump away, and Sam resisted the urge to call out. As it turned out, he didn’t need to - Y/N paused, scenting the air before glancing in his direction.

Ruby took the opening.

Her sharp teeth sank into Y/N’s neck and she howled in pain, shaking as hard as she could. The movement dislodged Ruby’s hold and she was flung over onto her back, leaving her throat exposed. Sam reached out, crying out Y/N’s name just as she lunged.

* * *

She couldn’t get the taste of blood out of her mouth.

Dean had given her a bottle of apple cider but even that hadn’t cleared it and now she had to wait while Mary patched Ruby up. Y/N hadn’t killed her - she’d wanted too, she still did - but she’d beaten her and that was enough.

Now, they had to face the consequences.

Ruby, for her part, was a terrible loser.

“You see what she did?” the Omega whined plaintively; Mary ignored her, wrapping gauze around her wound. “She nearly killed me!”

“She was within her rights to, you crazy bitch,” Dean snapped, taking off his jacket and throwing it around Y/N’s shoulders. “You just couldn’t let it go, couldja?”

“Dean, that’s enough,” Mary scolded, helping the brunette to her feet. The gash across her chest wasn’t deep but it’d leave a nice scar. Y/N smirked at her and Ruby pointed a hand at her, trembling melodramatically.

“She’s a headcase, Sam!” she wailed, big fat crocodile tears rolling down her puffy cheeks. 

Sam stood straight, his arms across his chest. His expression was cold when he fixed it on her and there was a snarl curling his upper lip. “You’re lucky I don’t let her finish the job,” he ground out. Ruby paled a little and Mary tugged on her arm.

“Come on,” she ordered, pulling her away from her son. Sam was almost vibrating with rage and when he turned to Y/N, she thought for a moment it was directed at her.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, checking her wounds. “Sam,” she whispered, grabbing his hands. “I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, cradling her face. “I’m so sorry.”

“You can’t help her crazy,” Y/N smiled, covering one of his hands with one of hers. “I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have challenged her. But she was saying all this shit and I couldn’t… I couldn’t let it go. I thought if I challenged her, she’d back down.”

“You kicked her ass,” Dean cheered, earning himself a derisive look from Sam. “I mean, she was kinda askin’ for it.”

Y/N pulled Sam’s hands from her face, getting to her feet. “I need to go and change,” she mumbled. “Ruined my dress.”

“Or…” Sam hummed. “We could get out of here.”

“Oh, you are not runnin’ off and leaving me with Dad,” Dean growled. “When he finds out -”

“Finds out what? That Ruby was threatening Y/N so Y/N issued a challenge?” Sam shrugged, taking Y/N’s hand. “She was just following the rules. Ruby’s the one who couldn’t fucking let it go, Dean.” He looked back at the Omega beside him, squeezing her fingers. “I nearly lost you,” he said quietly. “I don’t care if Mom wanted a whole song-and-dance about it. I just wanna make you mine.”

Dean stepped back with his hands raised, a little uncomfortable. “Okay, this is… awkward. Look, I’m not gonna say Mom won’t be pissed because… she will be. But you’re both adults and let’s face it, you’ve been banging the last two summers anyway -”

“Dean!” Sam glared at him.

“What, did you think it was a secret?” Tapping his nose, Dean grinned. “Can’t keep a secret from me, man, you know that.”

“Sam,” Y/N pulled on his arm, “we don’t have to go.”

He turned his body toward her fully, shielding her from Dean’s view. “Run with me.”

Her nose crinkled up. “Huh?”

Sam smiled. “I don’t want ceremony. I don’t want tradition or witnesses, or Pastor Jim droning on about commitment and family. I just want you.” His fingers touched her cheek gently. “My Omega.”

“Oh, god,” Dean groaned, beginning to mimic retching. “Just go, please, before I puke funnel cake. I’ll cover for you.”

Glancing back his brother with a grin, Sam took Y/N’s hand. “Thank you,” she murmured, raising her eyes to Dean. “You want your jacket back?” She slipped it from her shoulders, holding it out to him and he took it with a lopsided smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. Get outta here before I change my mind.” 

With a jerk of his head, Sam looked at her. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The moon was at the highest point in the sky when they reached the lake in the middle of the forest, twenty miles from where the festival was still going on. They’d shifted to run here and as soon as they approached the small beach at the north end, Sam dropped down, panting heavily. Y/N came a stop beside him, her paws sinking into the sand.

Shaking out her fur, she looked across the lake, scenting the air. She changed, inhaling deeply once she’d returned to human form. Sam was still in wolf form and Y/N dropped down beside him, running her fingers through his thick coat.

“You are a really pretty wolf,” she giggled, scratching behind his ears. Sam yipped in disdain, pouncing on her. They landed in the sand, her laughter matching his as he shifted back to human. He kissed her, silencing her mirth, his hands tangling in her hair.

“Don’t call me pretty,” he chided, breaking away from her a little, nuzzling into her cheek.

“Handsome,” she whispered playfully. “My handsome Alpha.”

Sam growled, kissing her again, neither of them caring about the sand getting into their hair. “Want you,” he hummed against her skin, his lips following a path down her throat to the curve of her breasts just above the line of her dress. “Want you so much.”

Y/N arched, her bare feet digging into the sand underneath them. “Sam…”

“What?”

“We’re on a beach.”

He lifted his head, looking around. “No one else is here.”

“I’m getting sand in my ass,” she deadpanned, pushing him off with a giggle. Sam grabbed for her, missing by a mile and Y/N skipped away across the beach, glancing back at him. For a moment, he remained where he was, reclining in the sand and watching her with a dopey smile on his face. “You comin’?” she tossed back, climbing onto a flat rock a meter or so off the ground.

Sam got to his feet, padding toward her. Y/N turned toward him, stepping back on the rock, pushing the straps of her dress down her arms. Underneath, she wore nothing, her bare skin almost glowing in the moonlight.

He stopped, staring at her. “You’re -”

“Nothing you haven’t seen before, Sam Winchester,” she purred, reaching out for him as he scrambled onto the rock. Sam pulled her close, kissing her hard as his hands cupped her bare ass.

“Can’t believe you weren’t wearing anything all day,” he muttered, grinding his hips into her belly, letting her know the effect she was having on him. “Really got my hands full with you, huh?” Y/N grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You betcha.”

They kissed deeply for a few seconds, only pulling away when Sam lowered her gently onto the rock. “Less sand,” he commented, laying out her dress underneath her. “I’ve still got it all over me.”

“Maybe you should take your pants off,” she suggested, raising one eyebrow when he seized a hard nipple between his teeth, nipping playfully. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, pushing him away with an expectant expression.

Sam chuckled, doing as she wanted, stripping down to nothing, his cock already hard when he leaned over her, capturing her in another kiss. “Could kiss you forever,” he mumbled.

“Just kiss?” Her teasing tone was cut off by a whimper when he pushed a hand between her thighs, finding her slick and wanting. Two fingers pressed into her, opening her up slowly; Sam groaned at her scent, leaning down to suck at her breasts. “Fuck, Sam -”

“You remember this place?” he asked, nuzzling into her chest. Y/N nodded, smiling down at him.

“Yeah. The first time, that first run…” She whined, running her fingers through his thick hair. “I begged you to knot me…”

“Wanted to, so bad,” Sam hummed, thrusting his fingers into her, relishing the sound she made. “Was so hard to hold back, to not make you mine.” He curled the digits inside her - her hands tightened in his hair, her back arching off of the rock. “Not gonna hold back tonight.”

Her climax was swift, the sound she made barely audible over the chirping crickets in the grass only a few meters away. Sam smiled, withdrawing his fingers, licking her taste off of them. “Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“Make me yours.”

He smiled, teeth bared. With one hand, he rolled her onto her belly, situating himself between her thighs as he pulled her ass up. Y/N stretched her arms out in front of her, presenting herself and Sam groaned, both hands on her ass, spreading her open. “Gonna fill you up,” he muttered, rutting his length against her bare slit.

Fisting his cock, he lined up, pushing forward, savoring each inch of heat as she took him to the hilt. They were both panting hard when he was finally buried inside her, his belly pressing into her lower back when he curled his body around hers, wrapping one arm around her.

“God, Sam,” she breathed, covering his hand when he laid it against her lower stomach. “I can feel you… so fucking deep.”

He thrust once, hard enough to make her yelp and hard enough to feel the punch of his cock bulging her belly. “Gonna cum right here,” he promised, digging his fingers in. “You feel that?” She managed a nod, gasping underneath him. “That’s where my pup’s gonna grow.”

Her eyes rolled back in her head when Sam started to move, grinding his hips against her. Everything in him wanted to fuck her hard and furious but he knew he didn’t have much of a grip on his control. He had to keep it slow, make it last - he wanted to feel her come undone around him.

Bracing his weight on the rock underneath them with one splayed hand, Sam kept his other arm securely under her belly, allowing him a little more room to move. He didn’t withdraw much, reluctant to part from her for even a second but Y/N wasn’t complaining. She wasn’t making much sound at all after from strangled whimpers and moans that he drank down like it was the air he needed to breathe.

He knew when she was close, feeling her entire body tense around him. Her pussy clenched, almost to the point where he thought she’d break his dick, and slick dribbled down her thighs and over his balls, making him groan loudly.

“You want my knot, Omega?” he growled, pulling her upright against him, needing to feel her tits in his hands. Y/N lifted her arms, looping them around her neck and baring the right side of her throat to him. Sam snarled, dragging blunt teeth over her skin. “Answer me.”

She screamed a reply, a drawn-out ‘yes’ that echoed across the lake. Cupping her breast with his hand, Sam pinched her nipple hard as he bit down over her pulse point, his teeth piercing her skin. Y/N bucked, slamming down onto his cock and his knot popped, filling her completely.

His hips kept rutting with the strength of his orgasm, their bodies locked together in the most primal of ways. Y/N was almost limp in his hold, her head resting against his shoulder; when he released her neck, a thin line of blood trickled down between her breasts.

“Now you’re mine,” Sam hummed, dropping his hand back to her belly.

She smiled lazily, lowering her arms to cover his hands with her own. “I always was.”

He nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck, inhaling deeply, the combination of their scents making his cock twitch again. The night wasn’t over - not by a long shot. By the morning, he’d have her mark on his throat and their lives would be tied together forever.

Turning on the rock, Sam held his Omega against his chest, lowering them both onto their sides. He kissed her shoulder, looking out over the lake. “We should go skinny dipping,” he suggested; Y/N laughed.

“I suppose that would be the least indecent thing we’ve done in public tonight,” she commented.

“Oh, I’m not done being indecent,” Sam muttered in amusement, sliding his fingers down to where they were still connected. One single fingertip grazed her clit and Y/N moaned, clenching around him. “We’ve got all night.”


End file.
